Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror
"Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It takes place during Empath and Polaris' journey around the world in the time of The Lost Year. About The Story Author's Notes: The idea of the story was birthed from two places: the Mirror Universe of the Star Trek franchise and the cover of the Smurfs comic book story "The Smurf Menace", which I owned a Dutch copy of since 2007 or 2008, but didn't get an English copy of until recently. The entire story took about a few days in December 2018 to complete from start to finish. Honestly, I don't know how well I have written the story as far as presenting the Mirror Universe Smurf Village to be the Smurf version of Sodom and Gomorrah. The picture I created for this story was originally intended to be a scene of what Empath and Polaris actually encounter with the Mirror Universe Smurfs in the story, but ultimately I decided to just have it be part of a dream sequence intro to the story itself. The reverse colors of Mirror Universe Papa Smurf actually came from a villain character I created for an aborted fanfiction series I was in the process of creating before the start of the EMPATH story series back in the 1980s. Plot Summary While taking shelter in an abandoned house, Empath and Polaris discover a mirror with no reflection. As each of them look into it, they get sucked into the mirror and transported to another mirror in what appears to be the Smurf Forest. However, the Smurf Forest they enter into is much different, as it is populated by Smurfs with red skin and very evil tendencies. Both Empath and Polaris are captured by the Smurfs and taken before their Papa Smurf to be interrogated by his son Empath. Their Smurfette, however, spares the two of the torture and shows them around the village, hoping that some gentle persuasion may be enough to reveal what they know. Eventually, both Empath and Polaris escape and each head off in two different directions: Empath heads to Gargamel's castle to convince the heroic wizard that getting rid of the Smurfs, as much as he hates doing that, would be in his best interests, while Polaris heads to Psychelia to speak to its Psyche Master about the same matter. Gargamel reveals that Empath and Polaris have used the Janus Mirror to transport themselves from their own universe into what they ended up calling the Mirror Universe. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ Notes * The title of the story is based on that of the Stevie Nicks album of the same name. * Empath makes a mention of the Mirror World that Vanity's mirror twin Century came from as he and Polaris first explore the forest of the Mirror Universe. * The high wall around the normal universe Smurf Village during the time Brainy was King Smurf in the cartoon show episode of the same name is mentioned in the narrative when referring to the Mirror Universe Smurf Village's high wall. * Mirror Poet's poem is based on parts of John Donne's To His Mistress Going To Bed. * Mirror Poet calling Mirror Painter's work pornographia is a call-back to "I Dream Of Smurfette" where Painter questions his latest surge of artwork featuring Smurfette as his subject, not knowing whether it's art or pornographia. * Mirror Narrator mentions the Niceties, which is supposedly the Mirror Universe version of the Naughties from The Smurfs live-action film series. * Mirror Psyche Master's comment, "If you can believe, all things are possible to the one who believes," is adapted from Mark 9:23, based on Jesus' own words. The Songs * "Blood On The Dance Floor" (Mirror Universe Smurfette's entrance) * "Born This Way" * "I Kissed My Brother" * "Freeek!" * "U.M.F." * "Living On My Own" * "Through The Looking Glass" (closing tune) Possible Voice Cast * Empath (normal universe) - Robert Duncan McNeil * Empath (Mirror Universe) - Robin Atkin Downes * Papa Smurf (Mirror Universe) - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette (Mirror Universe) - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche (normal universe) - Tim Russ * Polaris Psyche (Mirror Universe) - Clarence Gilyard * Brainy (Mirror Universe) - Fred Armisen * Clumsy (Mirror Universe) - Jack McBrayer * Hefty (Mirror Universe) - Fred Tatasciore * Handy (Mirror Universe) - Jensen Ackles * Tracker (Mirror Universe) - Adam Howden * Chatty (Mirror Universe) - James Franco * Nosey (Mirror Universe) - Seth Rogen * Tapper (Mirror Universe) - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf (Mirror Universe) - Alan Cumming * Gargamel (Mirror Universe) - Hank Azaria * Scruple (Mirror Universe) - Greg Cipes * Azrael (Mirror Universe) - Frank Welker * Traveler (normal universe) - Garrett Wang Intro Sequence Instead of the normal intro sequence for the EMPATH series, this should appear instead: Narrator: "Long, long ago, deep in a forest, there was a hidden village where tiny red creatures lived. They called themselves the Smurfs. They were evil." (Pause as we see these Smurfs in evil torturous action.) "And then there was Gargamel, a human wizard. He was good." Gargamel: "Oooh, I can't stand those Smurfs!" (Pause as we see Azrael being chased off by a Smurf.) "One of these days, I'll find those Smurfs, and I'll put a stop to their evil ways, once and for all, if that's the last thing I'll ever do. No human will ever have to put up with these creatures anymore." Narrator: "The forest is still there. If you listen, you may hear Gargamel's promise. But if you're not careful, you may catch a glimpse...of the Smurfs!" (Sequence ends with a Mirror Universe Smurf sitting on top of the EMPATH: THE LUCKIEST SMURF title logo with the word NASTIEST spray-painted over LUCKIEST.) See Also * "Smurf Village Sodom", a mini-story taking place sometime after The Lost Year. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfed Behind saga Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises Category:Stories about alternate universes Category:Evil counterpart stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles